roguechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Rats: Rogue Chronicles - "Going Rogue
The episode. It was 12 years after the vanishing. Daniel is now an Adult. With an adult. In the hospital. Daniel: "When will my wife come out?" Doctor Wizor: "She will stay in the room for 2 days, but i do have some news for you." Daniel: "What?" Doctor Wizor: "You're not just having one child, you're having two child's, twins. Daniel was really excited, Having twins meant that was a good sign. Daniel: "Thank you for the information. You're a great person." Daniel left the hospital. Daniel: "I can't believe i'm having twins! I can't wait to meet them. I'm going to call them, Danny and Dave." And now you know how it started. *2 days later* Margaret: "You know, Daniel. You're a supportive and great husband." Daniel: "Thank you, Margaret. I'll take great care of them whenever you are not here." Margaret would smile. Daniel *Cater voice*: "Now who wants a little bath, Who wants a little bath?" Danny would look at Daniel. Dave would crawl over to Daniel. *An explosion would happen, breaking a wall open" Promethous: "I am Promethous and i am the Co-Leader of the Ziricon." Daniel: "You just broke into my home..." Zirious: "Insignificant fool, You never speak to your superiors this way, you will now be eliminated and your children will be raised into our warriors." Daniel: "Hmph, I'll give you a run for my money." Zirious: "Cocky fool." Promethous: "ZIRICON, ATTACK!" The Ziricon shot at Daniel. Daniel took out his rusty Katana. Daniel: "BREAKNECK LUNGE!" Daniel lunged through the army. Daniel deflected the Ziricons bullets, Then kicked down one Soldier. Soldier A4: "ARGH!!" Commander K9: "ATTACK!" Daniel kept deflecting the bullets Margaret: "Daniel is everything oka-" Margaret: "DANIEL! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Daniel: "STAY...BACK!" Daniel put a force field around Margaret. Daniel took out his Rusty Katana and slit Commander K9'S neck open. Daniel force/levitated choked Soldier A4,Soldier D2, Soldier N6. Daniel forged through the whole army. Promethous punched Daniel in the face. Daniel: "You.Think.That.Hurt.?" Daniel took out his Katana. Promethous took out his laser sword. They begun to clash. Daniel: "Heh, not bad." Promethous got closer to Daniels facing and clashed him forward to the ground. Promethous: "I'll kill you." Daniel got closer to Promethouss facing and clashed him forward to the ground. Daniel: "Keep telling yourself, buddo." Daniel used his hypermobility to swing at Promethous really fast. Promethous: "ARGH!!" Daniel cut promethous's neck, then kicked him in the face. Promethous made a laser bomb. Daniel put away his Rusty Katana and make a energy bomb. They threw it at each other. It made a huge clash breaking the the house into pieces. Daniel threw a force field at Danny and Dave. Margaret: "NO!" Margaret broke free and ran toward Daniel. The clash blew Daniel away. Promethous was flung out of the house. Margaret was crushed by the rock. Daniel: "Margaret!" Daniel: "Margaret..." Margaret: "In my last few seconds...*cough* I want you to-" Margaret died. Daniel: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daniel picked up Dave and Danny and sent them to Douglas. Daniel spray painted his clothes black. Daniel: "Im going rogue..."